


Overwatch: The Rise of Talon

by Thelostsaber



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, More canon and orignal characters to come as the stories progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelostsaber/pseuds/Thelostsaber
Summary: It has been a few years since the fall of Overwatch, follow the story of a former Overwatch and Blackwatch agent from before the recall to after.My new/reworked Overwatch story if you read Overwatch Reunion this is its new version.





	1. Break In

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in looking at some of the Original Characters in this story I will be listing them here, note not all of them have information/backstories yet.
> 
> Warren Winters: Info - http://george3222.deviantart.com/art/Overwatch-OC-Warren-Edge-Winters-639071037  
> Image - http://george3222.deviantart.com/art/Warren-and-Claudia-Overwatch-OCs-662194415
> 
> Claudia Kopec: Info - http://george3222.deviantart.com/art/Overwatch-OC-Claudia-Tick-Tock-Kopec-639593260  
> Image - http://george3222.deviantart.com/art/Warren-and-Claudia-Overwatch-OCs-662194415
> 
> Aileen MacTavish: Info - https://www.deviantart.com/george3222/art/Aileen-Overwatch-OC-740462732  
> Image - https://www.deviantart.com/george3222/art/Aileen-MacTavish-Sketch-757220922
> 
> Cael MacTavish - https://george3222.deviantart.com/art/Overwatch-OC-Cael-Section-MacTavish-736737540
> 
> Ryan Spencer - https://george3222.deviantart.com/art/Overwatch-OC-Dr-Ryan-Spencer-677222603
> 
> Beta - https://george3222.deviantart.com/art/Overwatch-OC-Beta-639808030
> 
> Akiba Winters: Info - http://george3222.deviantart.com/art/Overwatch-OC-Akiba-Winters-660662190
> 
> Ella Taylor: Info - http://george3222.deviantart.com/art/Overwatch-OC-Ella-Raven-Taylor-675349489
> 
> Gregory Fisher - https://www.deviantart.com/george3222/art/Overwatch-OC-Gregory-Fisher-741021402
> 
> "Burn" - https://www.deviantart.com/george3222/art/Overwatch-OC-Burn-741707765

The briefing room was dark, the only source of light was from the light up monitors across the south wall. Several officers of the Rapid Response Force Anti Terror Unit had been gathered by Colonel Aron Augustyna the head of the unit. He is a well-spoken man in his late forties. A man who was born, raised and lived the military life. After serving in NATO for several years, a rogue omnic shot him in the gut leaving the man on the brink of death until ironically an omnic medic saved the Colonel's life. After the attack, he was removed from active duty and place as the head of the Rapid Response Force Anti Terror Unit. "Good evening everyone, now that we are all here we can begin this special briefing on the current situation." The monitor began to play footage of the attack on the Overwatch museum in Numbani. "Talon made another move...but now Overwatch is illegally operating again."

The blonde polish explosive expert of the RRF spoke up, "Sir...is that not a good thing? I mean Overwatch is what turned the battle during the Omnic Crisis."

"Major Kopec it is good but they are breaking the law, the UN shut them down for a reason. All members that answer this Recall will be placed on a wanted list if you see them take them down hard and bring them in." The man adjusted his beret before sitting down. "I don't take pleasure in any of this but we all know about the Petras Act, the law must be upheld. Olva, Yale, and Bloomberg you three will be investigating a Talon lead in Warsaw."

The Colonel began to hand out other assignments, the room began to empty out until only two officers remained. "Kopec, MacTavish the last one is all you. I want you two on the Volskaya Industries case."

The young Captain's had a confused expression on his face as he crossed his arms, "The Russians agreed to our help?"

"No, but due to Talon's involvement we are being considered special counsel to assist their investigators," Aron stated.

Cael scuffed leaning back in his chair, "So they are just going to take our intel and then make a move against Talon." the young Scotsmen laughed. "Fine, I say we just give it to them so we can watch them fall on their faces."

Claudia fiddled with her goggles she would rather be in her lab right now or being assigned a mission that would matter, "Are you sure sending the two of use to...for lack of a better word help the Russians is the best use? If they are going to just get intel and then boot us to the side we should be on a real case."

Aron rubbed his temple, "Fine...I will go to Russia, you two are on the Numbani case. If you see an active Overwatch agent take them down...I mean it, we can't let them take the law into their own hands." Turning back he pressed a button and it brought up the files on Lena Oxton and Winston. "As of now these two are your major target, Lena Oxton better know as Tracer and the one who sent out the Recall, Winston. From what we can gather these two are the only active members, find them and arrest them."

The two nodded as the left the room, "Cael I will meet you at the hovercar I need to grab my equipment in my lab." Claudia smiled and gave a soft smile, turning she walked down the hallway. After walking down four flights of stairs she was in the basement and at the door of her lab. Swiping her hand over her biometric scanner the doors opened. She looked confused at the state of her lab the place looked like it had been raided, the doors shut behind her as she began to look over her main table with her various explosives and prototypes. "Kto to zrobił, do diabła!?"

"Adorable." 

Claudia started to turn around but she felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of her skull. The blonde was pissed, someone defiled her lab and now had gotten the jump on her. "Who are you?"

"Chica you already forgot about me?" the Hispanic accent was thick and the voice was one she remembered. 

"Sombra..." Claudia whispered.

"Ha sido un largo tiempo," Sombra spoke a smirk on her face. "Now let's trade, you give me all your intel on Overwatch and I don't leak out your past."

Claudia was silent not about to give in she moved a finger and one of her bombs leaped up from the table but it grabbed on to her, confused she was tasered by her own creation as she fell to her knees.

"Bad choice my old amiga," Sombra whispered. "You should have known I hacked your little toys, but now I need to keep you out of the way while I finish fishing the information myself." She still had her smirk it never leaving as she kneed Claudia in the back forcing her fully on the ground before she zapped her once more.

\---

Cael was never patient but Claudia was never one to keep him waiting, he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of the military hovercar. He exhaled annoyed as he turned on the radio. "...with the recent attack on the Overwatch Museum in Numbani the world right now needs some cool jams, with that we hope the people and omnic of Numbani can rest easy knowing that it is over now. So let's spin up the joy with some sweet jams by Lúcio Correia dos Santos' hit album Synaesthesia Auditiva, we start this with Quebrando a Barreira do Som or in English Drop the Beat."

After listening to the song Cael positioned the hovercar to land it before shutting it off, he got out in a huff as he slammed the car door, "What the hell Claudia!" he yelled to himself. Looking over he noticed two cadets saw the outburst he simply pointed at them. "Get..." He spoke in a low angry tone. The Captain had a reputation among the Cadets and newer members who didn't know him of being a hot head who you don't want to be around when he is enraged. The two Cadets were quick to run off as Cael reentered the Headquarters of the RFF and made his way down to the basement. Once he stepped off the stairs he notices the Colonel and various security personnel around the lab. "Colonel, what's going on?"

Aron looked at his face couldn't hide the fact that he was upset. "Captain MacTavish...you will be heading to Numbani by yourself."

"What? Why?! What happened?!" Cael went from angry to worry.

Aron gently placed his arm around Cael and walked him away from the scene, "Someone broke into Claudia's lab, the place was raided. Intel, tech, and Claudia are all missing."

"Sir you need to put me on this! Claudia is my partner if someone has her..." he began to argue but was cut off by his CO.

"Captain you have your orders, I will personally lead this investigation and will not stop until I find the Major. You forget MacTavish, I recruited Kopec into the RRF and this break-in is an embarrassment." Aron stated.

\---

Claudia slowly regained consciousness her head was pounding and her vision was foggy as she reached up and gently rubbed her head. Her hands were cuffed together, she was strapped into a seat on some kind of aircraft. Sombra walked passed her, "Welcome back Claudia."

Claudia pressed the release to the belt holding her in but it didn't release her. "What the hell is going on?!"

Sombra smiled, "Well I had two objectives at your pathetic excuse of a secured base. Took me three minutes to crack the security system." She laughed as she flaunted her skills. "I got your current intel on Talon and I got you." She booped Claudia on the nose. "We will be working together again Tick-Tock."

Claudia glared and pulled at the straps causing Sombra to laugh even more. "Keep struggling it will give me some laughs while we fly to your new labs." She turned towards the cockpit, "Make sure you let Reaper know we got his explosive expert like he wanted." 

"Yes, Ma'am." 

\---

Cael entered the airport he was outraged that he had to got on this mission after hearing the news of his partner being kidnapped. Luckily for him, most the people left him alone, in his hand was his secured weapon case with this M2028 inside he walked up to the security checkpoint and produced his RRF badge. Security let him on through as he bored the jump jet for Numbani, he had his weapon case stored in a special location on the plane just in case something would happen.

Cael took his seat next to an older man with a bald head, he was dressed up as he smiled at the young man. "I noticed your badge young man it's always nice to see the RRF going around and putting a stop to terrorism."

Cael smiled he could tell from the man's accent that he was from America, "Thanks didn't think anyone saw it, well if you run into trouble of any kind just ask for Captain Cael MacTavish."

"Of course if you ever find yourself hurt just asked for me, Dr. Ryan Spencer." The bald man smiled handing Cael a business card. "I take it you are heading to Numbani as well. I will be the area for awhile so just look me up should you get into trouble.

\---

Aron sat alone in his chair, his office closed and the lights off. A glass of whiskey with a half-empty bottom next to it on his desk, a small monitor was the only light source in the room now. It began to transmit as a voice spoke softly to Aron. "Mr. Augustyna I believe our deal has been reached." The voice spoke.

Aron slammed his hand down on the desk near the receiver so it was audible to the man on the other end. "You got what you want Vialli...why take my agent!" 

The Italian man was quiet at first, "What are you talking about? My agent's only goal was the intel...dammit Sombra..." The comlink was cut leaving Aron to sit in the dark as he down another glass of his whiskey.

\---

The room was slowly coming in as Warren Winters sat up taking in his surroundings he could make out most things in the room, door and small bookcase to the left of his bed, a barred window to his right, and a picture of some women in doctors scrubs in front of him practically staring into him. He reached out with his right hand but that only reached a few inches now noticing a handcuff locking him to the metal frame of the bed. "...great," he mumbled under his bed. Swing his legs out from under the blanket he was about to stand up when a click caught his attention, a lock opened as the door pushed open walking in was a female, in fact, it was the one from the picture. Behind her was an Omnic the one Omnic Warren couldn't hate.

"You were correct Beta it seems Subject Thirteen is already awake and about." the women spoke as if Warren was not even in the room with them.

"Madam Director should we figure out if his memory survived before you begin the tests?" Beta asked as he held up a small datapad.

Upon hearing this Warren looked at himself his armor and equipment were gone, he was left in what looked like a prisoner jumpsuit and a metal brace around his left ankle with the roman numeral for thirteen. One thing he picked up on was Beta talking about his memories, "Where am I?...Who are you?!" 

"Beta I don't care we need better results now, I don't care if his training in his record before it became classified he will be fine. Now get him ready." the women ordered as he closed the door behind her.

"Warren...do you remember me?" Beta asked as he leaned in closed, Warren poked the Omnic and shrugged, "Dammit...I should have been faster."

"Let's say I do Beta, why would it matter?" Warren asked as the Omnic unlocked the cuff. 

"Then I could speak to one of the few human friends I had, despite the fact he had been labeled as K.I.A since just before Overwatch collapsed." The Omnic stated the cuff was removed from Warren's wrist.

"So what is this place?" The human asked as he rubbed his wrist and walked towards the door.

"Someone has been taking people of military backgrounds and is using them to form up a squad of some kind...and they don't take no for an answer." Beta answered as the door opened to his touch.

Beta lead Warren through the various hallways, guard stations, and other cells, unlike him the people in these cells all looked as if they had gone off the deep end. "Beta what the hell is this?!"

"Their cover i.d. so don't worry about that right now you have to worry about survival." He stopped at a large set of heavy military blast doors, and again to his touch they slowly opened. "I know you will live and then we can work on getting you out of here." Opening up a containment unit he hand Warren his custom pistol and stun knife. "You will find ammo in the box, just don't fight them....on second thought when you are done in their resist them. It will help."

Beta didn't give Warren a chance to answer as the Omnic pushed the man inside and the blast doors sealed behind him, looking ahead he saw one large African man leaning against the wall, his left hand below the elbow was covered by a large gauntlet. It took Warren a but he knew who this was, the second Doomfist...the Successor Akande Ogundimu. The Doomfist who was defeated by Winston, the two men locked eyes. "You are Thirteen?...What a waste, I should just kill you myself and save our enemies the time."

Warren gripped his pistol tightly now, "Try it Akande....and I will beat you fast then when Winston did." 

Akande's was seeing red as he gripped the American by the throat and held him in the air, "Subjects One and Thirteen enough or you will both be terminated!" the female voice from this morning ordered through an intercom system. "Now get ready or don't I personally don't care if you both die it will prove that the Doomfist name is a joke and that Blackwatch training was worthless...yeah that's right we know both of you and your pasts."

Akande's released Warren but the glare between the two of them remained Warren given three clips to fill with bullets as he tucked away from the other two and loaded the third. "Good, now that you two are done you can face your enemy. A functioning Bastion Unit...What is that too tough for two people of your standing?" the women taunted. "Enough prep open the door."

As the door across from them slowly opened the bullets from Bastion unit were already being fired off at the two human targets, Akande punched his hand through the large metal table. Even thou the gauntlet his captors made was strong it still wasn't as good as his, lifting up his arm he used the table for cover as Warren slide in next to him. "Doomfist...can you get me in close?"

Akande laughed at the smaller man's request, "If it means saving me the trouble of ripping you apart I will throw you there if I have too."

"Just start walking closer we have about two seconds between this things reloads to make this work!" Warren snarled as the large African stood uplifting the table pushing it closer towards the omnic, Warren began to count as he pressed his back to the table. "When I say boost me up and out."

Akande simply nodded as part of the table broke away from the damage of the Bastion, then there was a 'click'. "Now!" Warren ordered as he got up and ran towards Akande. Pulling his gauntlet covered arm from the wreck of the table, Warren leaps on it as Akande fires off a small pulse launching Warren up and into the air. His pistol in hand he unloaded the full clip into the arm that was reloading the main cannon of the Omnic, as he landed he quickly reloaded and fired again into the same arm disabling it. Swiftly Akande leap over the remains of the table pulling back with his gauntlet covered fist and punched through the Bastion unit destroying it's main body as the light on its head slowly faded. Warren aimed his pistol at the Omnic's head.

'What would the others say if they....if they knew I was alive...some would praise my actions, but people like Mel and Lena...they would hate me.' Warren for the first time in a long time thought about what he was doing instead of just doing what he was told. Suddenly Akande placed his large boot on the remains of the Omnic he pulled his hand free and then began to punch it's head over and over again.

The women was all smiles from the observation room as she activated the intercom, "That was great, now hands up and surrender your weapons." she ordered as three men walked out each of them holding a cattle rod based weapons designed to stun them.

Akande strangely did as he was told as the gauntlet was removed and he was cuffed, Warren did the same as Beta walked out and gripped the gun and took the knife back before he had his hands secured.

"Today was a great day for both subjects One and Thirteen take them back to their cells and get them ready for mental reprogramming." 

"What?!" The former Doomfist shouted as he began to fight against the guards.

Beta was quick to get Warren out of the arena not wanting his former friend to get caught in the fight, "We may need to step up the escape to tonight."


	2. Who can you trust?

It had been over an hour since Sombra's raid on the RRF headquarters the Polish man slumped in his chair having finished off a bottle of whiskey, he sat alone in the room. The sun had set but finally, his vidcom rang the name caused Aron to groan. "Go ahead, Rousseau."

"What the hell happened Aron?!" the female Secretary-General demands as she appears on the vidcom. 

Aron simpled rubbed his temple, "A Talon agent slipped in and was easily able to hack our system, she made off with all the information we have on them and Overwatch."

"Pour l'amour de...You were given this position to stop Talon if you can't handle it we will find someone who will. I want a report sent over with details on everything taken and all affected systems." Rousseau ordered before the com was cut off.

"Bitch," Aron muttered as he retrieved a new bottle of an aged wine from the early 2000's. He had the bottle on ice and two glasses on his desk. 

\---

"Hold the boy still!" Angela ordered. 

A young child who's hometown was now had the center of the current battle had taken a bad shot from an Omnic the blast hit him right in the stomach and had torn a nasty hole in the boy, even though the international community had done nothing to help the Russians with the Second Omnic Crisis some people had come to help. Dr. Angela Ziegler and her assistant Aileen MacTavish were two such people but they refused to fight they were there to simply give medical assistance to those who need it., the duo had been traveling the world to aid anyone in medical needs and a lot of first responders were assisting the wounded Russian citizens and soldiers hurt during this conflict. The Russian's had been doing a great job of holding back the Omnics in Siberia but several lives had been lost on both sides of this conflict. 

Aileen placed her hand on the shoulders of the young kid and held him down, as soon as her right hand made contact she began to flow powerful painkillers into his body to reduce the pain and relax him so Angela could help him out. "Don't worry Angela will help," Aileen whispered in the boy's ear, the painkillers took effect and he quit struggling as Aileen placed her hand in his and gently held it.

Angela held her staff close as she began to heal the child, focusing the healing beam of her Caduceus Staff as the damaged cells, organ, skin, etc. began to mend slowly it was repaired as the wound began to close. The boy sheepishly looked up as Angela, "Krasivyy angel."

"He should be stable now Angela." Aileen smiled softly as she let go of the boy as he fell asleep.

A soldier rushed into the building they were using, "You need to either fight or leave the Omnics are advancing on us now!" 

\---

"And the knight defeated the evil wizard, taking her love into her hands the knight and her prince rode off into the sunset...The end." Alexa spoke softly to her daughter, brushing the young girl's brown hair aside as she leans forward and kissed her forehead. Standing up she pulled the covers up and fully tucked in the little girl before walking towards the door.

"Mommy?"

Alexa stopped and turned back, "What is it, sweetheart?" 

"...When will I meet Daddy?"

Alexa did her best to keep herself from saying anything bad, "Sweetie...Daddy...Daddy is gone." she lied.

The little girl was silent, despite being only seven she wasn't dumb and she had overheard her mother talk about her father over the phone with others before. She looked up and stared into her mother's eyes opening her mother she wanted to yell, scream, cry....anything just to get her to tell the truth but her face turned to that of fear as she saw man cloaked in shadow and an almost skull looking mask stand behind Alexa. Fear took control and she was powerless to say anything.

Alexa noticed her daughter looked as if she had seen death, stepping forward she sat down at the end of the bed. "Sweetie what is wrong?! You looked scared." Alexa turns but the figure was gone nothing was in the child's room except her and her mother. Leaning forward she kissed the little girl once more, "Get some sleep Zelda." her smiled faded as she was standing straight up. Staring back at her in the young girl's mirror was a woman her skin blue standing outside the window a gun in her hand and a smirk on her face. "Zelda run! Remember what I told you!" 

The little girl looks fearful but she remembered what her mother had taught her as she leaped out of the bed tears in her eyes as she ran out of the room.

The shadow materialized before Alexa, "Overwatch...." he groaned behind the skull mask his twin shotguns each pointed at Alexa.

Once the shotguns were in her face Alexa's eyes went wide, "Reyes?!"

Zelda was running down the street of the quiet neighborhood partly out of breath and tears in her eyes, she suddenly stopped as she could hear gunshots coming from her home. Crying out she wanted to run back to her mother and run with her. A car stopped as a police officer stepped out "Kleines Mädchen? Was machst du so spät?"

Before Zelda could answer an explosion erupted where her house stood leaving a huge hole in the middle of it, tears poured from the young girl's eyes. Many of the local residents came outside wondering what was going on and this just gave Zelda more reason to run, she had some social anxieties and crowds made her overly afraid as she keeps running. She had gotten off the main roads but suddenly stopped and fall back on her bottom. Looking up she saw him, the skull man was back he began to laugh in a low pitch. "Alexa Kuhn was the easiest target yet." He suddenly and violently grabbed Zelda's arms. 

"Lassen Sie Ihr!" A thunderous voice shouted as a man came rocketing towards the skull man. The man turned incorporeal and the armored man charged through him as if he was a shadow, the armored man lifted his arm and a shield of pure energy expanded outwards covering him, and Zelda. She looked up afraid of the armored man as well until he spoke his accent heavy behind the large helmet, "Zelda it is I Uncle Reinhardt." He lifted his helmet off with his other hand to reveal his aged white hair and scared face.

Zelda embraced him tightly as tears flowed down her face, Reinhardt felt bad for the girl but right now the pair needs to get Zelda to safety, "Be safe Brigitte." he whispers to himself. 

\---

The jump jet landed at the Talon facility as Sombra unbuckled herself and Claudia, "Come on let's go." She made sure to have her SMG barrel against her back. As she walked down the ramp she watched as various Talon soldiers and agents were going about their business. Claudia was shoved forward by a push from Sombra, four soldiers stood at the base of the ramp each one with their weapon pointed Claudia. Behind them was an orange hair woman he looked on at Claudia and then to Sombra. 

"This is her? I was expecting...something else." 

"Trust me Moira, if you need something blown up this is the woman you want." Sombra answered.

"That is yet to be seen," she stated as Claudia was marched before her. "Claudia Kopec, a Major in the RRF. You will build us a bomb that can blow a hole in the side of a wall of a Helix prison."

"And if I refuse?" 

Moira simply laughed, "Then Reaper will deal with you, it matters not to me." She paused as she tapped her finger to her ear. "What is it? Yes, Sombra has arrived back Vialli." Moira extended her hand and Sombra placed a portable drive in it. "She has the intel...no she is alone why? Sombra is many things but even she isn't dumb enough to go into business for herself." Moira tapped her ear once more. "It would appear Vialli has a contact in the RRF."

Sombra shrugged, "It doesn't matter he isn't any the wiser. Let's go Claudia, the lab you will get to play with will make that one at the RRF look like a child's chemistry set."

The three guards and Sombra escorted Claudia towards her new lab two guards took up their position at the door, inside the other took the same position just inside the lab. Sombra unlocked the cuffs with a key card and then pointed at a security camera in each corner of the room. "Trust me Tick-Tock, you don't want to try anything you have several eyes on you at all times." 

Sombra turned away and left the room leaving Claudia in the lab, she looked at the tools on the table. She felt terrible but what could she do, it was build the bomb or die. Claudia pulled down her goggles and picked up the tools on the table and began to work.

\---

A knock on Aron's door broken him from his train of thought, "Enter." he spoke to the person behind the door. An Italian man stepped inside and closed the door, dressed in a high-class suit her adjust his tie as he took a seat across from Aron. He was quick to grip the bottle of wine reading the label as he smirks. 

"Is it okay?"

Aron simply nodded as the Italian smiled and opened the bottle, "So besides what happened how are the operations proceeding?"

"Well Vialli the only change would be for Captain MacTavish, he is on his way to Numbani to investigate the incident over the gauntlet. Now tell me did you get an answer as to why Sombra took my agent?" 

"I spoke with Moira O'Deorain, Sombra arrived alone so no she doesn't have your agent," Vialli answered as he opened the wine bottle and poured a glass for the two of them. "Now let's talk business, what do you know about Doomfist?"

"Doomfist? Last I heard he was being held in a Helix Prison." Aron answered as he sipped on his wine.

"Yes...but I have a feeling someone is plotting to break him out, I need you to have some people...inspect the prison." Vialli stated.

"Who do you think is behind it?" Aron asked as he pulled up a manifest of potential agents he could either plant in the prison or have them as a UN inspection team. 

"Sombra...it's not the first time she has gone into business for herself." He answered taking a long sip of his wine afterward, he looked annoyed as he watched Aron go through the personnel files. "What about the MacTavish? If something would happen it would be close quarters and you said he was your best when it came to that?"

"He's in Numbani if I pull him off this mission it would be suspicious. I can send out Greenwood and Ramirez, those two always work well together." Aron highlighted them once he tapped the holo-image.

"Forget the inspection plan, I want you to have them planted in the prison." Vialli ordered.

"Of course Vialli anything to keep him in there, it's the one good thing Overwatch did for our group." Aron shut down the image.

"Good." Vialli finished his wine and checked the time, "I need to get going, I have a fly to Germany to catch." The Italian and the Polish man shook hands before parting ways.

Aron was quiet as his com began to ring, "I bought us a few more days at least."

\---

Dr. Ryan Spencer rang the buzzer at the mansion as a servant answered, "Ah you must be the good Doctor Jones, we are glad you are here the lady of the house has fallen seriously ill. Her husband has been informed and shall be home as fast as he can." 

Spencer smiled as the people had fallen for another fake identity, "Of course I will need to know how many people are here I may need to have you run out to get things."

"Of course sir, there are three of us on duty today. Good call them and have them meet us outside her door." Spencer ordered.

The two walked into the house and Spencer waited until the man called the other two, "Her room is in the east wing."

"Good." Spencer covers the man mouth and pulls him down to the floor as he holds his laser scalpel as he inches closer to the servant's eye. "Nothing personal." He was quick to drive the scalpel through the man's eye and into his brain. Checking for a pulse he found none as he began to drag the body into a small guest room and dumped the body in the closet. Fixing his tie he walked upstairs and towards the east wing. Down the hall were the other two servants. "You," He pointed at the first. "Go to the bathroom and get me clean towels and two buckets one with cold water and one with hot water." He then looked towards the other one you I will need a few things bring me some paper and a pen." 

He followed the one who was grabbing paper and quickly grabbed his mouth, "You are really making this easy." Spencer whispered as he was quick to slit the man's throat and pushing him to the ground. A crash caught his attention as he looked to see the last one drop the two buckets. Spencer rolled his eyes and quickly drew his silenced pistol and put two round his each of his knees. He walked over and put his foot on his throat. "See what you made me do?! I hate using guns you worthless maggot!" He kicked his side before turning him over. He raises his scalpel he placed it where his spinal cord is before pressing into his back cutting his spinal cord. "Well since I have a while to wait why don't I practice some of my torture methods on you?" Spencer gripped the crying man's head and nodded it for him. "Great glad you are in agreement."

Spencer grabbed the man's useless leg and began to drag him as he begged and clawed with his hands to grab anything to save himself.

\---

Cael sat down on a bench and placed his hands over his face, it had been hours since he touched down and yet he has gotten nothing to go on. No one knows where the Overwatch and the Talon agents had gone after their brawl. An OR-15 came up to Cael and waved, "Hello sir I must ask as to why you are armed?" The Omnic asked.

Cael looked up at it and it was strange this OR-15 looked different than all other ones, "I'm RRF." he answered as he showed his badge. 

It gave a thumbs up and had a cheerful look on its face, "Welcome RRF Captain MacTavish I am Orisa protector of Numbani."

He raised his eyebrow at that reaction but slowly leaned over to the side and looked behind the Omnic, a hooded person caught his eye as he quickly turned and ran. "Don't move RRF!" Cael shouts as he gets us and begins to chase the man down the street as he began to climb over and slide across cars. "Move out of the way!" He yelled as he rolls over a car.

Once he crossed the street he could see the man running into an open air market, he began to close the distances until the man pulled down a large cloth and began to grab various things he ran passed throwing marbles and toys on the ground. Cael slides under the cloth and got up on a stall as he began to leap across them. He kicked a box of snowglobes at the man that hit him. He groaned in pain but kept running as he shoved over a stack of caged chickens. A chicken flew up and began to attack Cael as he tried to get rid of the bird. He felts a hand grab him, once the chicken was gone he watched as Orisa had set him on her back and began to ride after the man. "Do not worry we will catch him now."

Lifting her right arm she aimed her Fusion Driver at the man, "Woah! Don't shot him I need him alive!" 

"No worries Captain I am not shooting," Orisa answered as she launched a gravity charge, once it was in range she activated it and he was pulled back towards them.

The duo each aimed their weapons at the man as he raised his hands. "Why did you run?" Cael asked.

"Well the RRF was on to us." The man whispered.

Cael looked at the guy puzzled but before he could say anything a dart struck him in the neck. Quickly he grabbed it and pulled it out but he became dizzy and began to stumble. "Son of a..." He fell to the ground before he could finish what he said as another dart stabbed into Orisa unleashing an electric shock that had shut down her moment.

"Oh no, it looks like I am unable to move." She mentioned as she stared forward her face still happy.


	3. Cult and a Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two music cues when you see me mention music click on these links 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dv13gl0a-FA
> 
> and
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llyiQ4I-mcQ

A pain shot through Cael's head as he awoke from whatever was in that dart, he was dazed, groggy, and felt drained. His hands were above his head chained to the ceiling of the dark room. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but he could see that Orisa was in the room as well. "Orisa." He spoke quietly trying to not make much noise.

"Captain MacTavish, it is good to see that you still operational," Orisa spoke in her normally cheerful voice.

"Not completely...I need to you either pull these chains free of the ceiling or break these cuffs." Cael spoke and lowered his head as he noticed a shadow passed by the small barred window into the stone room.

"Sorry I can not do that, a device has been placed on me and the only function I can access is my verbal communications." The Omnic answered.

"Crap..." Cael pulls down on the chain but he was nowhere strong enough to break free on his own. "Are we still in Numbani?" 

"Yes, we were taken into the sewer, from what I can tell we are in the ruins of a building. From what I can access a city was here before Numbani that was abandoned." Orisa stopped once the door creaked as it slowly swung open.

"For an Omnic this thing knows a lot." The first of three hooded figures stated as they entered.

The first one that spoke had long and elegant white robes with black trimming, various symbols were on it, the second had a matching robe set but the colors were inverted, the final person's robes were blank and gray like they were a new member. "Welcome child." The white-robed man spoke in a soft as he lifts Cael's chin and looks him in the eyes. "It was only a matter of time until an RRF dog was sent after use."

"Sorry to interrupted but Captain MacTavish isn't a dog." Orisa clarified.

The black-robed women grips the spiked shape device they had inserted into Orisa and pressed a small button, this caused Orisa to be electrocuted. "Shut up you stupid bot!"

The white-robed man turned back and held out his arms, "Brothers and sisters look it is just as my sister and I foretold, the UN has sent their dogs the RRF to stop us. They fear what will happen to their control once they lose the only city they have been successful in forcing their electric demons on us! But with the technology, we stole from the Vishkar Corporation we will destroy this city and begin anew. Years it took us to learn how to use Hard-light, but now once we finish building our devices we will end the control of the soulless monsters known as Omnic!" 

The crowd outside the room cheered as they began to work again, the women walked towards Cael. "So why don't you be a doll and tell us when the RRF will strike." 

Cael was quiet before he had a thought and laughed, "Oh I would say pretty soon, you do realize that I was bait right? My team is prepping to breach these ruins."

The women quickly ran off as the man tapped the shoulder of the person in the gray-robes, "Now is your time child, kill them and you will be a full member. Be fast and then get out here we need to get ready." 

The gray-robed person stepped forward gripping a flail from under the robe, she swung it at the roof breaking the chain holding Cael before pulling the spike out of Orisa. "Thank you for your assistance." Orisa waved cheerfully as she quickly broke the cuffs.

Brown hair and a gentle face appeared as the women below the hood removed the robes, full set of armor as she held her flail at the ready. "We should slip out the back and make contact with your team," she stated as she pointed towards Cael.

"...Yeah, that was a lie, I had no idea about this group and was here on an investigation to looking into other things." He answered.

"What?! You do realize that it's three against nearly sixty people?" The woman rubs her head.

"I recommend that we make a tactical retreat." Orisa chimed in.

"Sadly I have to agree if we can make it to some kind of vidcom I can get the Numbani police force to assist us," Cael mentions as he pushes the door out slightly checking the hallway. "What's your name?" he spoke in a low voice.

"Brigitte Lindholm." She answered.

Once the trio was sure it was clear outside the prison cell they entered the hallway with Brigitte leading the way down the dark hallway. This lead to an old church, the place had seen better days but it was cleaned up somewhat and looked to have been used recently. The candles were still light and a blinding light appeared for a few seconds down a set of stairs in the back. Brigitte first pointed to a side door, "That leads to the sewers, from there we can find a ladder," Cael pointed towards Orisa after she mentioned ladder. "Right sorry Orisa, okay we will need to find an entrance big enough for our Omnic friend here."

"What is down there?" Orisa asked pointing to the staircase.

"I think that is where they are keeping the tech they stole," Brigitte answered.

"Alright we can kill two birds at once, Orisa can you set up a defensive line right here?" Cael asked.

"Affirmative." 

"Good, you see anyone in that cult you hold the line. Defend yourself any way you see fit. Now Brigitte lets go smash that tech." Cael ordered.

"You will have to stay behind me for my shield to protect you and there is the fact you don't have a weapon to defend yourself with." Brigitte was worried about his plan.

He walked over to an old table and flipped it, he stomped on one of the legs until it broke free as he lifted his new cudgel. "Come we can't leave those things in their hands."

"Please be careful," Orisa said as she dropped her barrier and readied herself should any of the cult members come back her Fusion Driver aimed at the main door.

Brigitte walked down the stairs with Cael close behind her, they found a caged room with various Hard-light created explosive devices. In the next room, the man shaping the Hard-light saw them and lifted Cael's own gun and began to fire. The shotgun shots hit Brigitte's shield as Cael matched her steps and keep behind her. "You will not stop us!" he shouts as the sounds of a fight upstairs catches everyone attention. "Looks like this will be over shortly."

Brigitte raised her shield and charged forward quickly slamming it into the man and pinning him to the wall, Cael walked in and grabbed his M2028 from the man. Brigitte lowered her shield and threw the man to the ground, turning she swung her flail as she smashed the various sources of the Hard-light the man was using to shape. Orisa was being pushed back as she descended the stairs, she dropped another barrier. "Sorry I was unable to hold them all back on my own."

The two leaders were near the front as the stairs were covered in cult members all of them branding weapons, "You have only delayed us, we will get more!" The Male shouted.

The women raised her hand, "Take aim and we will execute these heretics!" A crashing sound caused everyone to look around. "Focus! Ready...aim..."

Suddenly the ceiling caved in as the armored Crusader fell through slamming his rocket hammer to the ground causing everyone to fall from how unstable the floor was. Reinhardt holds out his left arm as his barrier field expands covering the area. "Reinhardt!" Brigitte smiled once she was back on her feet.

Most of the cults began to flee in terror of the legendary Crusader. "I'm am glad to find you okay Brigitte, are you two alright?"

Cael nodded his head and Orisa spoke, "I am functioning at peak performance."

Reinhardt began to walk forward until his shield reached the door with the Hard-light explosive in it. Cael stepped forward and pulled a grenade from his belt, he pulled the pin and held the lever. The cult members began to flee in terror as the other three looked at him. "It's a flashbang." He answered as he carefully pushed the pin back in.

"Do not worry friends the Numbani police is on the way," Reinhardt stated.

"Reinhardt where is Zelda?" Brigitte asked.

"No worries I left her in the hands of Winston." He answered.

Cael picked up on this as he turned back, "Reinhardt, you are working with Winston and answered the Recall?"

"...I can not lie, yes I am the world needs heroes again and Overwatch can be that symbol to protect." He answered.

Cael grabbed his hair and pulled in a crisis. "Why...you are like a hero to me, my dads told me stories of you all the time when I was younger." He lifted his shotgun slowly, this caused Brigitte to ready her flail but Reinhardt held up his hand. "Under the Petras Act, I have to place you Reinhardt Wilhelm under arrest."

"Captain MacTavish are you sure?" Orisa asked.

Cael's hands were shaking, the man saved his life. He lowered his gun, "You were never here..."

Reinhardt placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, "Take care of yourself young man, I hope next time we meet it will be under better conditions." 

"Thank you, Cael." Brigitte smiled softly before she followed beside Reinhardt as the duo looked back at Cael and Orisa once more before leaving. 

"Orisa...who was here and help us with this cult?" Cael asked.

"It was you, myself, and Brigitte Lindholm." She answered.

"Let's hold the position they should be here soon." 

\---

Warren stared at the small window on the door of his new cell. The light was flicking over his head in his mind he figured these people did this just to annoy him, with his back pressed against the wall. If his Blackwatch training had taught him anything it was how to resist things like this, the cell, and testing it was all set up to be ways of breaking him down and so they could turn him into a soldier for them to us. The door made a noise as it opened, Beta slowly looked around it. "Warren it is time now."

Warren got to his feet as he walked towards the door, "Alright Beta what's the plan how are we getting out of this place.

The omnic opened up a small storage container gripping Warren's pistol and handing it to him, "First we need to get to the central lab so I can create our distraction, we will worry about the rest once we complete this task."

"You know the area so take the lead," Warren stated.

Beta took the lead as the two left the cell and began to creep through the long corridors of this remodeled asylum. Beta walked ahead since it would not be weird for him to be patrolling the hallway, peaking in on the lab he could see Doomfist punching a guard as three more jumped him. Warren noticed this once he caught up and shook his head. "He'll kill me."

"I've looked at the data and only find a seventy percent chance of him doing that...that was a joke Warren." Beta gave him a thumbs up.

Warren rolled his eyes and walked up making sure to shot one of the guards and two of the researchers as Akande made sure work punching the one so hard the force broke a table and kneed the other breaking his nose. He looked over at the two, "It would seem I have you two to thank."

"We are busting out and I believe it's time for your release Mr. Ogundimu." Beta answered as he placed his hand on a panel as two jacks shot out from his wrist and injected themselves into the consul. "Now for our distraction." The Omnic spoke as an old song began to play. Warren and Akande both gave the Omnic a strange look at his choice in song.

"What is this?"

"They call music like this, old school." Beta answered.

Warren quickly shots a guard who ran around the corner, "Beta our way out?" 

"It is coming, now follow me." Beta stated as a fire erupted from the computer he hacked.

Warren and Akande stayed in the shadows of a secondary catwalk as Beta walked below them tapping on a small display, two guards walked towards him. "Beta? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find out who is blasting this amazing music." Beta stated.

"I guess Omnics have crap taste in music then." The second laughed.

Warren and Akande leap from the catwalk, as they each landed on one of the guards. Akande was quick to break the one's neck and Warren had his knife slitting his throat.After they had taken out the two guard the song had changed. "Beta we need to get you to listen to some new music."

"My music is the best." Beta laughed as an explosion shook the building, the power was cut and ended Beta's music fun. The trio made their way to the damaged wall, Akande stood in front of it and throw a punch with all his strength as the wall fell to pieces. Outside a figure in black stood outside an unknown aircraft, "This is our escape? Beta did you plan this?" Warren asked.

"No...this had nothing to do with my plan." 

"It was part of mine, I may have a place for you in Talon once I take care of a few things." Akande leaps out from the hole and walked towards the aircraft.

"Talon...I've killed my fair share of them can't see them wanting me. So Beta whats the next step in our plan?" he asked as he lands outside the wall. 

"Small city nearby, we steal some clothes and car then we find others of Overwatch," Beta announced.

The two didn't waste any more time as they ran into the forest.


	4. Father and Daughter, Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, my OC Gregory Fisher is the father Fareeha Amari in my fanon.

The crowd clapped in the theater as Fareeha Amari took a bow, she had just finished a wonderful piano recital for the members of Helix Security that were stationed in Egypt. Both Humans and Omnics gave the Captain a standing ovation, in the center of the crowd was an older white man. Gregory Fisher the father of Fareeha Amari smiled he was happy his daughter had found something aside from weapons. Gregory adjusted his suit as various people began to leave, he walked down towards the stage and began to walk towards the side door to backstage. A young man in a Helix Security uniform stood up and held up his hand. "Sorry sir, private party, Helix personnel only."

Gregory chucked, "Out of the way kid because I'm going to get back there the only thing that will change is if you are awake or unconscious."

The young man reached to his side his hand on his sidearm as it tightened, "Are you threatening me old man?" He growled.

The old man smiled and took a step closer, the young man drew his pistol. On instinct, he grabbed the kid's wrist and slammed it against the wall. The sudden motion took the young man by surprise as he dropped the pistol to the ground, luckily the thing didn't discharge. Gregory was quick to headbutt the young man knocking him unconscious, he was soon on his butt and leaned against his chair. As soon as he opened the door three rifles were aimed at his chest as well as an armed drone. Fareeha held up her arm as the men lowered their weapons, her dress was a shining red as she walked forward and hugged her father. Followed by a punch to the arm. "Why did you attack my soldier?"

Gregory simply laughed again and embraced his daughter once more, "He wasn't letting me in to see my wonderful daughter after a wonderful piano recital.

One of the soldier's looked at Gregory, "Your father is Gregory Fisher? He isn't returning to Overwatch is he." Some of the soldiers looked a little jumpy at this.

"Kid I am in my sixties you really think I'm going to answer a recall to go fight who knows what? Besides I gave that life up a long time ago." He placed an arm around his daughter. "My only concern is making sure my daughter is happy."

Fareeha took her father by the hand and lead him to a private room, she crossed her arms. "Dad, you are not just here for me are you?"

"Sadly no, let's talk in private Fareeha." Gregory requested as his daughter lead him into her private dressing room. 

"Alright what do you have to say, dad?"

"I have seen a lot in my time sweetie and I think it is time I do something more with my life, your mother would want me to go back...I plan on answering Winston's recall."

"Dad don't be dumb, mom got herself killed and she was in her prime. Your old dad, even with the soldier enhancement you had done when you were in the military." Fareeha felt bad saying this but she was not about to let her father go out and get killed or be arrested for breaking the Petras Act.

"You think I can't handle myself anymore, for shame Fareeha." Gregory turned his head away and crossed his arms acting like he was hurt. "How about a deal?"

"I'm listening."

"Tomorrow morning meet me at the old house I raised you at, we will spar in the old training room that way when I beat you it will be just like when you were younger. If you beat me I will not talk about the recall again and will do are you want. Live out the rest of my days without fighting...but when I win I will answer the recall and you will have to accept that." Gregory offered his hand to his daughter looking her in the eyes.

Fareeha took his hand, "Fine, but when I knock you on your ass you will admit that I am the best soldier you ever trained."

Gregory smiled, "I can agree to that, six am sharp. Don't be late."

\---

The ride to the airport was quiet, Warren would have rather they took another way out of France but with the recent attacks around Europe, border security had been increased among most of the Western Europen nations. Looking down he was happy that they managed to steal a nice leather jacket, cargo pants, and a nice hat of a French football club. Beta parked the car at the holo-phone lot so they could ditch the stolen car, making sure to scramble the security cameras so the two could get away unnoticed. 

Warren stopped, "Beta they will search me once we get to security, do you have a compartment to store my weapons?"

"Of course I do, come let's take care of this inside." The Omnic answered as the pair entered Charles de Gaulle airport, but Beta was carrying Warren. Once inside they made sure to check the male's bathroom before Beta hacked the door changing it so the display read closed for maintenance. Beta opened a storage compartment in his chassis as he took Warren's pistol and placed it inside. 

Warren didn't hand his knife over yet, he pulled up his right pant leg exposing his robotic leg. He opened a side panel and used the knife to open the cover over the central unit, "Beta disable my leg."

Beta looked confused at the Human, "Why?"

"Just trust me it will make people take pity," Warren stated.

Beta lifted his arm and accessed the unit and shut down Warren's leg causing him to fall back into the Omnic's arms. "Come here often?"

"Shut up." Warren placed his knife and closed the chassis compartment.

Beta carried him out undoing the hack he did to the door, he approached the counter. "English?" Beta asked.

The man behind the counter nodded, "Ahh what happened here?" he asked taking notice of the man being carried by the Omnic.

"Freak accident, I fell during our tour of this lovely little town we were staying in and I damage my prosthetic leg. I'm just lucky I had my friend with me." Warren lied as he patted Beta on the shoulder. "Lucky for me an old friend who works on limbs like this happens to be in Malaga Spain."

"That is lucky, and we have a flight leaving for Malaga in three hours, it still has a few seats open." 

"Perfect, we will take them." Beta hacked into the terminal the man was using making it look like the two had sent an electric payment. 

The man smiles, "You two are registered, make your way through security and they will handle the rest."

Beta carried Warren up a staircase towards the security checkpoint the line was not moving one bit Warren looked towards an image screen it was playing some new channel in French. The people and staff were all watching it, he tapped the shoulder of the woman in from of them. "Do you speak English?"

The woman smiled, "Yes."

"What's going on?" He asked pointing to the screen.

"It's a breaking story, two prisoners escaped some nearby prison. They are keeping quiet about which prison but Helix is working with the Police." 

The image switched from the newscaster to three pictures with wanted underneath, on the left was Warren in his Helix prisoner outfit, in the middle was Beta, and on the right was Akande in the same outfit was Warren. The woman screamed as everyone looked at Warren. "God Dammit!" The compartment with his pistol opened as he pulled it up and fired it up into the air. Beta held out his arm with the hidden double barrel shotgun in it. "Beta we need a distraction."

A squad of Helix troops rushed through the doors and began to head up the staircase, "Warren Winters you are under arrest standdown now or we will take you down!"

"Beta!"

The Omnic ran forward through the checkpoint opening his remote hacking software began to infect the loudspeakers and the image screens, suddenly music began to play over the speakers and an animated video began to play. The strange song and video caused people to quiet down and look at it strangely. Beta took off running as Warren provides covering fire, the Helix personnel ducked behind pillars and walls. They couldn't return fire due to all the citizens running around. Beta leaps over a security terminal as the bullets began to fly now that the Helix soldiers were past the crowd of civilians, Warren returned fire and did his best to only wing the soldiers he wasn't here to kill them. "Beta just get us on a plane!" Beta shot his hidden shotgun as a security panel that locked a door behind him as he and Warren sectioned themselves off, the Omnic ran down the tunnel and entered an MV-262. "This is just like the old Overwatch drop ship," Warren mumbled as Beta set him down his gun still trained on the entrance.

"Well, you were locked away for a few years info from the outside world didn't get to you much after Overwatch was shut down the UN took control of most of the facilities and equipment. This is the newest version of the Orca, a common transportation vehicle." The Omnic answered as he took a seat in the cockpit closing the door as he began to drive away from the building.

"Beta make sure to wipe the black box and take out anything they can use to trace us," Warren ordered as he holstered his pistol. 

\---

Spencer smirks as he looks over his current subject, "Look at what you made me do?" He held up a mirror to reveal the cuts across his face, nasty wound, and his skin now mostly red from the blood. "You know why I prefer my metal tools?" He asked a metal scalpel in his hand as he inches closer. The man begs and cries for mercy, Spencer grabs the man's chin and pulls his close causing him more pain the blade inches from his face. "Ask me..." he whispered in a commanding tone.

"W..wwhy?"

Spencer was quick to slice the man's cheek, "Because now you can bleed out, can't do that with my normal scalpel." He was all smiles as he cut into the man's carotid artery and dragged the scalpel from one side to the other. The man was gasping as Spencer kicked the chair he was tied to over, his phone began to ring. "Dr. Spencer here, what do you want mummy man?"

A small image of a man covered in bandages in a button up vest, "Spencer...how is the mission coming?"

"Oh just wonderful, the staff was a little bit nosey so I had to take care of them. The wife is dead too made sure of that, how long until the target gets here?" Spencer asked as he exited the door his tools back in their case.

"Within the next few hours, he was alerted to his wife's illness and left right away...do not forget your orders we need him alive. We can't have Octopus replicate him if you bring back a body." Burn ordered.

"Really? This is why you called me?" Spencer huffed as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a cheap bottle of wine. "For high-class folks, this is some cheap ass wine."

"No...I need another shipment." Burn announced.

"It is about that time, I will have another batch sent to you."

"Good, Burn out." The image was gone.

\---

Claudia looked down at her hands she had been working on more than just what Talon wanted from her, she made sure to get her explosives ready. They may have taken her MAC but she was not about to sit around anymore, she walked up to the door the guards stare her down his weapon drawn. She smiled as she raised the goggles from her blue eyes, reaching up she rounds her cheek. She smiles sweetly, "I could really use a shower after all that work." 

The guard was stone face, "Stand back..."

Claudia leaned forward and laughed softly and turns, "You've been stuck in here with me for hours, why not have some fun?" she undid her hair as if fell from the bun she had it in.

The second guard shook his head, "Do we really look that dumb?"

"No you don't but I needed your focus on me." Claudia jumped over the table and pulled it over to cover herself as two of her crawler bombs clamped on them, the explosion was quick and powerful as the door itself was blown apart as well. She was quick to run after the blast grabbing the sidearm that survived it and running out of the room. Alarms blared as Claudia ran down the tight corridor, she stopped as she glared at Sombra who was staring her down from the other side.

"Tick-Tock you are making a bad move." Sombra walked forward slowly her SMG in hand as her heels clicked with each step.

"You kidnapped me! The only bad move I'm making is blowing this whole base into a crater!" The blond was engaged as she aimed the sidearm at Sombra. 

The hacker smiled and waved as she vanished from Claudia's view, a suddenly stomp caused her to turn only to be struck across the jaw from a hooded figure. The Polish woman was suckered punch and was now on the floor. The hooded man held a shotgun in each hand he pulled them from his long black cloak, a skull mask hide his face. He stopped as a black hand was placed on his shoulder, "Wait Reaper, is this how we thank the person who made the device to bust me out?"

Claudia looked in a panic as the other man kneed down and extend a hand, "Doomfist." she mumbled under her breath.

"I need you to make one more bomb for me and I promise you will be free to walk out of here." He spoke in a calm tone but ice still filled her veins the sidearm drops to the ground. "This time I need it to be bigger."

\---

Sombra appeared in a dusty room lit only by fake candles, she picked up her translocator and was happy to have gotten out of there when she did, she knew better than to be around Reaper when he was mad but Akande could reel him in. Burn's den was a small black mark for information any and all trades are made in person and no signals could come in or out without getting through Burn's encryption, she stopped once she heard an argument coming from Burn's black market den. 

"You will tell me where he is!" The angry voice shouted.

Burn laughed, "You come in with demands but don't offer anything in trade, the info I have will stay with me."

Sombra threw open the doors and stepped out her arms crossed as she now saw the man who was yelling, it was Vialli. "Sombra..." he growled under his voice. "Burn I am ordering you to give me what I want to know!"

The bandage covered man adjust his vest and looked towards Sombra ignoring Vialli completely, "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing right now...Franklin?" 

"Not even close Sombra." Burn laughed before he typed a few things down on a datapad. "When you go back make sure Moria gets that." 

Sombra quickly walked up and booped Vialli on the nose to piss him off before she was gone translocating again. Vialli was enraged as he grabbed Burn by the collar, "Tell me now you worthless crisp up remains of a human!" 

Burn's single exposed green eye focused on Vialli, he pushed a single button as a robotic hand latched around him and pulled him away. "You do not get to touch me, I do not give any information away for free, and you could offer me a new body and I would still refuse to tell you where Akande is. He is my brother in arms and I will never betray him, now get the hell out of here and if you come back so help me I will kill you myself!" The normally calm and collect man yelled.

Vialli was quick to flee as Burn looked down the pain was returning, his hands were shaking, and his vision blurred. He had one dose of the drug left, opening the storage unit for it that was built into his chair he retrieved a syringe with a green liquid inside it. He removed a small portion of bandages away from his forearm. Stabbing the needle in his arm as he pushed down the plunger as the liquid began to flow into his vein. It took a few moments but his skin began to feel cool, the pain slowly vanished, and his hands stopped shaking. "Spencer better hurry up."

\---

Aileen warmed herself by the heater as Angela sat down next to her assistant a warm mug of coffee for the two of them, she set the second mug down next to Aileen who was staring out the window. "What is on your mind Aileen?"

"I wish we could do more for the people Angela." The young girl spoke softly as she looked over towards the doctor.

"Sadly the two of us can only do so much in one place at a time, we will be heading to Africa soon, a civil war ended, a lot of innocent people have been hurt because of it," Angela spoke before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know...Angela, can I ask you something about Overwatch?" Aileen finally drank from her mug.

"Of course my friend."

"Do you miss it?" Aileen asked setting the mug down.

"No...Overwatch was given to much power, that lead to Blackwatch doing some very underhanded things which ruined anything Overwatch could do. I'm Overwatch is gone." Angela answered honestly.


End file.
